Jerrick Ultar
Jerrick Ultar is a human fighter, whose lifespan was radically lengthened by the uncontrollable magick of the Elemental Chaos. He was an original member of the band of adventurers known as the Knights of Ithalem, and took part in their many storied exploits. Jerrick became trapped in the elemental chaos for almost 300 years, was inflicted with vampirism and fed on highwaymen in an area known as The Crag. He was subsequently cured of vampirism by the new Order of Keepers, and asked to join their ranks because of his heroic past. ''"We come to drive the darkness from Evermoor. We will not falter, we will not fail. Jano Blackblood shall haunt you no longer, as long as we walk the realms. That is our duty, That is our Oath." '' Biography Early Life Joining the Army Jerrick Ultar was born on his fathers homestead in the Heartwood, a serene location in the central Imperial lands on september 22nd, 35 L.A.. his early life was that of a peaceful farm worker, along with his brother Naldime. He began training in martial arts and weaponry at a young age to defend the homestead from bands of monsters. Jerricks' brother would go on to join the Imperial army, inspiring Jerrick to do the same when he came of age. 5 years after his brother left the homestead to join the legions of the empire, Jerrick followed a similar course. He traveled to the city of Denstroud and joined the Imperial 5th legion. Jerrick would spend 5 years training in the legion, mostly engaging in peacekeeping missions within the empires borders. At the age of 20, Jerrick was assigned to a squadron led by his brother Naldime. Kinslayer After only a few months with his brothers squad of imperial commandos, Jerrick was led on a mission to a village called Miran's Field. The squad left with enthusiasm after hearing that a rebel group was operating out of the town. On approach to Miran's Field, Naldime ordered Jerrick to wait in the nearby forest and guard their camp while the rest of the squad departed. Angered by his brothers apparent lack of trust in his skills, Jerrick waited until nighfall and then departed for the village anyway. Miran's Field was in flames by the time that Jerrick made it there from the camp. Worried that the Rebel force was stronger than they had originally thought, Jerrick entered the flaming town to search for Naldime. To his horror, Jerrick found that his squad was now putting the townspeople to the sword, sparing no one. He found his brother about to execute the towns mayor. Jerrick stopped Naldime and drew his sword while his brother explained that the town was harboring rebels, and the corruption needed to be purged to the last man, as was the emperors decree. A fight ensued, with Jerrick being the victor, he killed his brother just as the rest of the squad arrived on the scene, causing Jerrick to go on the run and become wanted as a murderer within the empire. Sellsword For the next 8 years, Jerrick traveled the continent of Telerah as a sellsword, making just enough money to get by. Life as a mercenary was tough during this time, but work was plentiful. Skirmishes broke out almost daily along the Imperial-Erdosian border. Major battles between the two powers were rare, but still happened enough that proper mercenaries were in high demand. Jerrick took work all along the borders and even as far south as the Alik'kar desert, always one step ahead of his Imperial pursuers. The bounty on his head grew as time passed and after one too many close calls with imperial bounty hunters, Jerrick decided to sail south for Ithalem, the only place left that the empire could not reach him. The Knights of Ithalem Fighting the Knights Gallant Jerrick would arrive in the City of Godricks Hold, and then head for the capital city, Anselm. Being practically out of coin after his long sea journey, he would look for work in the capitol. Not long after arriving, Jerrick would sign on as a guard for a caravan of supplies that was bound for a fortress named Highbluff. Along with Kormara Evenbrook, Syll the Wanderer, and Alexi Volkov. While travelling with the caravan through a town called Bridgeton, the group happened upon a collection of armored men hassling mages on the side of the road. The group intervened and learned that the men called themselves the Knights Gallant, and where part of a radical militant anti-mage group. The party stopped the Knights Gallant and met with a man known to Alexi only as "the portly man" who invited them into his house to talk. Inside he revealed his true form as a shapechanger, but not what he was or who he was working for. He told them that his name was Stalis and that he had been watching the movements of the Knights Gallant for some time. After heading from bridgeton towards Mt. Highbluff, the group traveled through forested foothills and up onto the mountainside. The caravan came across a logging camp with the only bridge across a far ravine. The loggers where being corralled and carted off by more Knights Gallant men. The party fought off the Knights Gallant and took the bridge back. they decided to ask the commander of Highbluff fortress about the Knights Gallant and were unanimously decided to stop them. At Highbluff fortress, the caravan unloaded its cargo and the group was paid a good amount of gold. The commander hurriedly told the group that the knights Gallant had made several military moves against Ithalems' army in the past week. The army was to muster at Highbluff, and could use all the help that they could get. The Commander asked the group to take a message to the Drow who lived in a magical forest to the east, asking them for their help against the Knight Gallant. The group travelled to the forest to speak with the Drow, but upon their arrival they found that the hidden city had come under siege by a great demon by the name of Moloch. The Drow leader, Navarine Esterwood had accidentally summoned him, and the demon had seized control of the city. The group learned from some Drow citizens that Navarine had left the city and stolen something called "The Anchor" and taken it in to the forest to hide. They learned from the drow that the anchor was a magical item that Molochs' soul was bound too. If Moloch gained possession of the anchor he could stay in this realm of existence for as long as he wished. Navarine took the anchor to try and destroy it, but it was a powerful magick item that was proving hard to eradicate. The twisted energies of the anchor had twisted Navarine beyond redemption and the party was forced to kill him in the barrow. When the party arrived back at the Drow city with the Anchor, they met back up with Stalis, who had arrived in their absence. Stalis used the anchor to banish Moloch back to his realm of hell, but made a deal with him before doing so. His plan was to use Moloch to fight off the Knights Gallant and end the oppression of the mages once and for all. Syll was wary of his plan and voiced her concerns openly, Stalis gave her a page from his spellbook as reassurance that Moloch would be banished once he was used to fight the Knights Gallant. With the help of the now obviously powerful Stalis, the party banished Moloch back to hell and gave the drow the city back. For their heroic efforts, the party assured the drows help during the battle to come. Back at fort Highbluff, the party made it just in time. The knights Gallant had gathered en masse at the castle walls and were using enslaved mages as magical artillery. Jerrick took the job of a commander out in the field during the battle, and saw the charge of the Drow forces and the re-summoning of Moloch first hand. The battle was a chaotic melee, but the forces of Ithalem prevailed and Stalis banished Moloch once again. For their bravery in the battle and for the various quests and tasks that they undertook the Party were named The Knights of Ithalem, a name that would go down in history from then on. The Demonwar Darkness in Evermoor Wandering the Elemental Chaos Vampire in the Crags Oathkeeper Category:Characters